Remnant's AYZC
by IdeasOfTheChaoticKind
Summary: Remnant is a vast and chaotic world. Crime is everywhere, monsterous grimm roam the land, and every weapon is also a gun... This is the story of a team of 4 people, each with a different backgrounds, and their new life as future huntsmen/huntresses.
1. Chapter 1: An Eventful Evening

**Somewhere in Vale**

 **? PoV**

I sighed in relief as my favorite song came in over my earbuds, "Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out There" was the name of the song. I took a few cans from the cart I had next to me and began stocking up the soup containers. I had been working here for about two years now, constantly on the push to make more and more money to support myself since getting seperated from my family...but that was too long ago to start thinking about it now.

"It means there's only soup!" A man's voice yelled, echoing above my earbud volume, which was quite the feat. I took my earbuds out and walked around the small store, trying to find out where the yeller was. I peaked down one of our three small aisle, and saw the man holding a black scroll, which was obviously on speaker.

"Then get out of the soup aisle!" I heard through my black fox ears, as the person on the other end of the line was talking softly. The man in question was wearing a black fedora and a normal black suit and seemed to be in an absolutely foul mood. Actually interested in the conversation, I decided to follow the man around and see how bad it would get, there wasn't always much comedy in this job so I had to get my entertainment where I could.

"Alright you don't have to shout me!" The man shouted as he walked into another aisle, to which I quickly followed. Could he be dumb enough to look for something other than soup in a soup store? I felt my eyes burn red as I continued to listen, I had a feeling this was going to get bad really fast.

"You really are dimwitted aren't you!" I heard the guy on the other end of the scroll say, as if he were reading my mind. I saw the fedora man grit his teeth, his skin turning a very odd shade of red.

"SCREW YOU DIPSHIT!" The man bellowed then threw his scroll on the ground, having it shatter into pieces. This was not going to end well, either A:He was going to destroy an aisle or B: He was going to destroy the store.

"Um, excuse me sir?" I said bravely walking down the aisle, ready to face this angry person.

"What do you want little shit?!" He asked me in a pissed off voice as he spun around to look at me. His two red eyes sort of threw me off but I spoke anyways, hopefully prepared for what was going to come.

"I have to ask you to leave before you destroy anything." I said gesturing around the aisle and towards the glass door. I would hate to have to explain to my manager why the entire store was left to shambles because one argumentative person. I took a deep breath and continued. "We are about to be closed and I'd much rather not have to clean up your mess."

"Or how about this?" He said in a smug tone of voice, folding his arms. "I stay here and you bring me exactly what I'm looking for."

"Listen here" I said starting to get annoyed more with this asshat. I checked my watch and saw we had just reached closing time. "This is after hours for me, I'm supposed to be off the clock but because of you wasting my time, I have to stay longer and clean up after you and restock. I'm not going to have you destroy anything or waste any of my time so get out of the store now!"

"Or what?" He asked with a smug tone, making me even more irritated than I was already getting. I took a deep breath, trying to control my tone and irritation but I knew it wasn't going to end up working very well.

"Serious you douche monkey, we can do easy way or the hard way. Choice. Is. Yours." I said intensely looking in his eyes, not caring about any form of repercussions. Suddenly the guy starts to slowly glow a bright red, as he cracks a very disturbing looking smile on his face.

"I vote the hard way." He said very menacing as the light started emanate from his skin, heat beginning to form around me. I don't know what was about to happen, all I know that is that I need to get away from him as quickly as possible.

"Oh no" I muttered quickly spinning my nine tails to take off the ground, pushing off with my feet as well, and flying to the door as fast as I could.

BOOM

An explosion tore through the entirety of the store and sent a shockwave right into my back, shoving me at extreme speed into the glass door. The horrible sound of metal tearing and glass shattering, along with a sharp pain going through my whole body, jarred me into semi-unconsciousness.

"Ugh." I groaned, laying on the ground in pain. I sat up after a bit and noticed the smoke had cleared, and the damage was made clear. The entire store, edged between two other buildings, was steaming a bit and was in a state of pure destruction. Pieces of aisle, glass, and even cement lay all around me. Well, there went my job.

"Disgusting." I groaned as I carefully began to pick myself off the ground, noticing pain was going through my right leg most of all, and slowly limped my way back towards the store. I saw nothing but wet soup and a large break in the far wall, leading into the other building. That was probably where the man had escaped to. I entered the back room to find my things amazingly intact. I sighed then grabbed my stuff and left, there was no way I was going back. The owner was not very fond of Faunus like myself, and I would almost certainly be blamed and jailed for the stores destruction. It was better to act like I wasn't there at all.

As I walked I noticed the wind blowing every so slightly, what a beautiful night it was. I glanced up at the stars and the cracked moon, amazed by its beauty. I had always wondered as to the story behind how it got the way it did, but it didn't seem anyone knew for certain, only stories we were told as children. I looked down at my clothes, which was comprised of Blue jeans that were worn and dusty, sneakers that which were once white, but due to age were now ash grey, and a T-Shirt with the words "Break of Life" written on it, which happened to be my favorite band. Sadly though the shirt was covered in all kinds of soups that were slowly drying on the shirt, which was rather disgusting. I needed to wash it when I got home.

"Who the hell was that? Why did he explode the store? Ugh, suck it up and go home Aura..." I said talking to myself. Even though I was super irritated, lost my job, and had my favorite shirt ruined, I still enjoyed my walk as it managed to really soothe me. I had always loved quiet walks by myself.

Turning the next corner, I saw a group of seven men walking. Normally I wouldn't mind it, however in the middle of the group I saw two men holding a struggling woman with blond hair and green eyes, by her arms. She looked to be fairly weak and had bruises all over her. They turned into an alleyway, and being someone who wouldn't stand for it, I ran after them into the alley, trying to focus my aura on healing my leg. This probably won't end well either.

"Let me go!" I heard the women yell with venom in her voice. Though she couldn't say anymore as one of the men slapped their hand over her mouth to keep her from yelling any further, but it was too late. I had already heard them.

"Don't try it lady. You are nothing compared to us." The assumed leader of the group said, though it was hard to tell as they all wore the same sort of black clothing and black masks. The rest of the guys then pulled out normal pistols and aimed it at the woman. "It's the middle the night, there's seven of us, and besides if you try anything again…we'll end you here. So just try and make yourself comfortable, because this is going to be fun."

He slowly reached forward towards her shirt with sexual intent, but before he could I threw a can right into the head of the supposed leader, amazed that I had hit my target.

"Hey!" I called, projecting my voice out across the alleyway as best as I could. Everyone turned to look at me, which cause me to clench my fists… sick bastards. These guys didn't even have the guts to show their faces, and hid everything but their eyes. From within me, I pulled on everything I had experience, both today and in my life. "Leave her alone!"

"Haha, nice joke there kid" Someone in the group said looking at each other before breaking out in arrogant laughter. The leader finally spoke after calming down from his own laughter.

"Now run along child, we adults have mature things to take care of." He said turning back to the woman, intent filling his body language.

"And by that you mean raping a woman, wow… how 'mature' you are…" I said sarcastically, my anger rising from seeing these purely horrible individuals. I then crossed my arms. "How about you actually TRY to be the mature, let her go and leave this place without any problems?"

"Listen child…" The leader started to say as he and the others pointed their guns at me. "Do you really want to die here, in a alleyway? It would be a shame if that were to happen."

"Ok, now you listen. I'm not afraid of you, and why should I? The fact that you think it's smart to do something this stupid is just funny. Really shows how intelligent each of you are." I said baiting them as I laid my trap. I wasn't sure if it would work, but I held out hope.

"Ok, that's it!" He shouted, obviously taking my insults extremely personally. "Ready, Aim, Fire!"

All of the filthy criminals simultaneously fired eight shots each at me, while the woman looked away from the scene. As the bullets moved from the gun I closed my eyes, really focusing on what I wanted to do and hoping that it would work out.

"Really? You think it would be that easy? Ha!" I said with a proud laugh, my plan working out perfectly. Even before their bullets had exited the gun I had already had a plan. Using my semblance I could move physical, non-living, objects. This meant that I could rapidly slow down the bullets as they came out of the gun in theory, though I hadn't exactly tried it before. As the bullets slowed, they came to a halt right in front of me, about to penetrate my body… luckily I had been standing this far back or I would have been a dead faunus guy. When they looked at me, they noticed that not only was I still standing, but the bullets were lightly glowing light blue and hanging mid air. "It's no use, take this!"

I flung each bullet back at each of the members, hitting them in various places on their body, though making sure they weren't lethal wounds. Each bullet hit its mark, wasting away a lot of my energy, causing me to fall to my knee. I was out of breath for a few moments, but quickly pushed myself up, knowing what I needed to do. I walked over to the woman who was in the middle of the fallen criminals, all groaning in pain, and helped the woman up. "Are you ok mi-"

"You stupid an-" One of the guys said, starting to stand up but before he could, I shot one of my tails out and hit the man in the gut. He collapsed back to the ground, and I stood over him, honestly feeling a bit of power coursing through me.

"Really? Haha" I chuckled as I looked the man in the eye, his eyes wide with fear. I bent down and punched him in the face hard, knocking him out. "People like you make me sick to think about. So just stay down!"

Knowing for sure they were all down, I turned back around to the woman. I took her hand and helped her up. "Anyway… are you ok Miss…"

"Goodwitch, Glynda Goodwitch." The woman said gracefully as she looked around for something. After a moment, she seemed to find what she was looking for around one of the criminals, and picked it up. In her hand was a black riding crop, which made me question her in my head. "And yes, I am ok Mister…"

"Sharp. My names is Aura Sharp." I told her with a stutter, my burst of confidence beginning to ward off.

"Aura?" Miss Goodwitch asked in a curious tone, as if she hadn't heard me right. I sighed, then repeated my name.

"Yeah… please don't ask." I said in a sort of defeated, beginning to walk towards the entrance of the alleyway. "Anyway, now that you're ok I'm going to drag my tired and slightly wounded body back home. See you around Miss Goodwitch."

"Wait a minute ." Miss Goodwitch called me before I could walk very far. I turned around and noticed she was walking towards me. As she reached me, I noticed that she was a few inches taller than me so I had to look slightly upward at her. "I would actually like you accompany me on my walk."

"To where and why?" I asked curiously, confused as to what this lady would want. Normally I would have refused to follow anyone with such a request, but where else did I have to go? I hadn't had that much in the first place and what I did have was basically destroyed by that man. Soon I wouldn't have enough money to pay rent, and I wouldn't find another job for sure. What could I lose by following her?

"I believe you will just have to trust me, your future will depend on it."She said softly, confusing me even further if I was honest. It would seem I wouldn't get my answers until we ended up where we were going, which I hoped would be the answer to my now looming problems.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Ozpin

**Aura's PoV**

 **Location: Unknown**

"And here we are." Miss Goodwitch told me as she opened a dull metal door to reveal a similarly dull room. Contained within was a simple metal chair and table with only a singular light hanging above the table. As we had walked away from the alleyway, Miss Goodwitch had led me to this dull building and said this would determine the fate my life would take, and I couldn't help but be curious. I entered the room and took my seat at the metal table. "Wait here Mister Sharp."

"Ok." I said as she turned around and closed the metal door behind her. The empty and slightly dark room gave me a few chills. I honestly felt like I was being held hostage, even though I had walked into this place completely of my own volition. For a few minutes I was left to nothing but my thoughts, and I had to admit I was getting stressed. Thoughts of where I would live and where I would go after I was done here boggled my mind, and honestly made me sad.

"Aura Sharp?" A male voice questioned from the doorway, shaking me from my thoughts. When I looked up, I saw a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He had a light complexion and sharp facial features, along with black eyebrows contrasting his silver hair. He wore shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit consisted of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt, he also wore black trouser shoes and long, and dark-green pants. In his right hand he held a cane, and in his left he held a mug with a unique symbol. His facial expression pushed confidence into the room as he had a sort of wisdom around him. It was odd, it was like I could feel the power this man had, despite the fact I had never met him.

"Yes, that's my name sir." I said to him as he walked over to the table and sat down opposite of me. Miss Goodwitch also entered the room and stood behind him as she held a tablet in her hands. She began typing something on the tablet, taking her eyes away from me and the room.

"Mister Sharp, I have heard all about your selfless act concerning Miss Goodwitch's unfortunate situation. While I have heard the story from Miss Goodwitch, I'd like to hear your perspective of events." The man said with a twinkle of curiosity in his eye as he sipped something from his cup.

"Ok here's what happened..." I said then began my story of all that had transpired today, with the man not exactly reacting to anything as I expected him too, it was like nothing I was saying was a surprise to him. He just sat there with a look of seriousness and listened to my whole story. When I had finished he took another sip from his cup.

"Hmm, interesting. So tell me…" He started gesturing towards Miss Goodwitch. She quickly turned the tablet she had been holding in her hand and it showed a video of me holding the bullets in mid-air then firing them back at the perverts. The footage seemed to be taken from a camera positioned at the top of the buildings that the alley was between. "Where did you learn to do this?"

"During the time I was with my family in Atlus, they taught me to live and fight for myself. My semblance came one day and I played with it as I fought. Though I never thought I would be able to stop bullets until today." I said trying not to sound cocky, I disliked cocky people. "That and I couldn't let those ugly people do horrible things to Miss Goodwitch, I wouldn't allow it."

"Is that so?" He asked rhetorically, taking another sip from his mug before continuing. "Very selfless of you to do so I would say. I'm sure Miss Goodwitch was very grateful for you stepping in. Now, with all of that out of the way, could you tell us about a bit more about yourself, It seems to me that you are more than meets the eye."

When he said that, my eyes widened. Out of all the things he could have said or asked me to do, I was not expecting that. I thought he might be a police officer, or someone else just looking to understand what had happened.I wasn't sure how to swallow this situation, causing an awkward silence that lasted a good seven seconds before I cleared my throat and decided what i wanted to say.

"O-okay sir." I started, getting a bit nervous for some reason. I took a deep breathe then started my explanation. "My name is Aura Sharp and I'm from Atlus in a really small area where people like me weren't exactly treated well. I lost contact with my family at some point then ended up in Vale. I've just been trying to survive off of scraps for about two years now, doing what I could and working as I could. Just trying to survive in this world."

"It seems from what I heard of your night, that this has not exactly worked out in your favor." The man said softly, stirring whatever was in his cup a bit. He stared at a spot on the table.

"What I am quite interested is your semblance, it is of a nature I haven't quite seen. Though I have met other phonics, none have displayed quite the… talent you have I should say." The middle aged man said, then looked back up at me. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to hear more about it.

"This may take a few minutes to get out, it's a bit hard to control in normal situations." I said getting up from the table and putting as much distance between me and them so I could show them my power without potentially killing them.

"Very well, please proceed Mister Sharp." The man said in a calm tone. I was slightly looking forward to showing off, there wasn't many times in my life that I had been able to show off who I was and all that I could offer.

"Okay." I said taking a deep breath before continuing. I pointed my outstretched hand at the chair I had been sitting on and really focused my mind. My mind turned into a blank slate and all I could picture was the chair moving towards the wall behind it. Before I could blink the chair flung at the wall at extreme speed causing the metal chair to crash through a part of the wall. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It is perfect fine Mister Sharp, In fact this sort of thing happens quite often. Investing in chairs and tables is one thing but perhaps it is time for an upgrade on the walls." The man said looking at the hole with a bit of surprise on his face. I glanced at Glynda and saw she had looked up at my feat, emotionless. She then began typing furiously on her tablet. "Tell us a bit more about your semblance Aura."

"Well I can move just about any object, though how quickly I get drained depends on the speed and weight of the object. Also for some reason, my semblance doesn't really work on living things that well, unless they happen to be...dead."

"Very interesting. You said you were trained to fight by your family, do you have any weapons or ways of fighting that might be of interest." The man asked taking a sip from his cup.

"I can use my tails as kind of fists in a sense, tho they dont have as much control as my hands can, they can grab certain things. I can also use them as rotors to fly and hover; however it takes quite a bit of effort and energy to pull off, so I try not to do it too often." I said showing them my tails, which were mostly black with an accent of gold at the tips.

"That is quite unique. I don't think I've heard of a faunus being able to do that sort of manver." The man said then waited for me to continue. I took another deep breath.

"Okay so, I also have a sword that I can summon at will." I told them, then outstretched my hand a bit. Faint glowing green energy came from my hand area and began to materialize into a large gold ring with two blades at opposite ends, and a handle in the middle of the ring that held made it sword-like.

"This is my weapon: Mythrid Truths" I said showing it to the two adults, to which Glynda began typing furiously on her tablet once again. I assumed she was writing information down about me specifically. "It may seem unuseable to most, but I assure you it is very usable."

"Hm, very interesting Mister Sharp." The man calmly said before looking back towards Miss Goodwitch, who seemed to had just finished typing on her tablet

"It was a gift from my father, who apparently used it before me. It took me a while to learn but I think I have learned to use it quite well myself." I said as a glowing green glow enveloped the sword once again, causing it to disappear into just light. "Now that lengthy explanation is out of the way, I need to ask. Just who are you?"

"Oh, of course." He chuckled, a sparkle in his eye developing. "Where are my manners? I am Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy."

"Wait. Y-You're Ozpin!?" I asked completely flabbergasted, this was honestly something I hadn't expected. I had only ever heard stories of the man called Ozpin, but I couldn't believe I was talking to the actual Ozpin.

"Yes I am." He said simply, taking a sip from his mug. "I'm rather flattered that you have such a reaction to seeing me, good to know that I'm a known individual."

"Who hasn't heard of you!" I said, excitement rising inside me. "You're the headmaster of Beacon Academy, The most prestigious academy in all of Remnant!. I mean I've heard so ma-Wait a second… di- did you just interview me?! Why did you do that?!"

"Perhaps I should cut to the chase Mister Sharp." He said standing up and taking a breath, then looking to me. "You have the makings of a great huntsman. You're smart, cunning, determined and show you can handle yourself in a fight. Not to mention you showed true bravery, fearlessness, and selflessness tonight. You truly have impressed me Mister Sharp, and that is not something many people can accomplish. Due to this, I'm required to ask you, how would you like to attend Beacon Academy this upcoming month?"

That all hit me like a bullhead to the face, the headmaster of the most prestigious school in all of Remnant wants me to attend HIS academy, and said all these good things about me. I looked up at him with endorphins running in my body.

"YES! OF COURSE I WANT TO GO!" I said loudly with a bit too much excitement in my voice and a bit too loudly, but I didn't care about being embarrassing, I had the chance to go a Hunter's school and train to be a huntsman! This was honestly a dream come true.

"Wonderful." He chuckled as he turned around and opened the door. He paused then looked back at me with that sparkle still in his eye. "I shall see you at Beacon, Mister Sharp, I believe it will live up to all your expectations and I certainly hope you will live up to mine."

"Thank you, sir. And I hope to learn a lot during my time there." I said with a bright smile on my face; and with that, both Professor Ozpin and Glynda left the room and left me alone. For a moment, I stood there trying to bring myself back to reality. Had that really just happened?

As I exited the room and began my trip back home, all I could think about was how this was the best day of my life. In just a month, I would be going to the most prestigious academy for hunters and huntresses! I knew I had a spring in my step and a wag from each of my tails as I walked all the way home. This was going to be fun. I surely hoped I would meet new people and have a super interesting year.


End file.
